Alimon
Summary Animo creates mysterious creatures from alien DNA he has extracted over the years into creatures he calls Alimon. Then the Alimon goes rogue, can Dan and his friends Catch 'Em All! Plot The episode starts off with Animo is in his cell like an average day in Plumber HQ. Animo: I have failed! (wails) I am a failure! (to a poster) I am a failure to you Vilgax! I can't face the Villains League! What am I going to do?! Animo turns to his TV and sees a Pokemon episode. Animo: I have an idea! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blukic and Driba are outside of Animo's cell, watching TV. Driba: What's he laughing about? Blukic: Dunno. Hey Animo why are you laughing!? Animo, offscreen: Oh, for no reason my amphibious friend! Driba: He's finally lost it. C'mon Ash use Buizel! Animo is inside his cell searching through a small handheld device. Animo: C'mon I know I have that DNA sample in here! There. (He opens a machine and inserts DNA samples in beakers, inside the six holes, and closes the top.) Now, to put the plan into action. (Animo presses a few buttons and then the machine starts emitting steam.) A timer goes off in a few seconds and Animo pulls up the top and discovers six capsules, in the place of the DNA samples. The capsules are red on the top and green on the bottom, with a square in the middle, there is an 'A' in yellow and black on the top. Animo: Yes! Yes! Yes! Mwahahahaha! Theme Song Dan and Jay are playing a video game. Dan: Whoo-hoo, I won! (Dan starts dancing and Jay sits cross-legged on the floor, looking aggravated.) Dan sees this and pats Jay's head. Dan: Hey, it's okay I'm just better at video games than you. Jay: Shaddup. Dan: I mean you have to get better Pokemon. Jay: Shaddup. Dan: It's just I'm a better Pokemon trainer, than you. Jay: Shaddup! Shaddup! Shaddup! Shaddup! Dan: Okay geez! Jay: I'm tired of you rubbing my loss in my face! I wish I was better at video games! (Jay starts sulking in a corner.) Dan sweatdrops, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly the boys, hear screeches originating from outside. Dan, peering through the window: What's with all of the commotion? The older boy discovers Animo riding a purple snake like creature, wrecking havoc on the city. Dan: Animo!? Jay, joining in: Wow looks like Crazy Joe, is back again. Dan: Doesn't he know when to quit!? And did you just call him 'Crazy Joe'? Jay shrugs. The brothers enter the midst of the havoc, and spot Animo sicking his creature on CC. Dan: ANIMO!? Animo: Aww, Dan and Jay Ten, just the brats I wanted to see! Jay: What are you doing this time, Crazy Joe?! Animo: My plan is-Wait did you just call me, 'Crazy Joe'? Jay: Shaddup! The snake continues, and swings one of its snake like limbs at CC, tossing him next to Dan. CC: Oh, hi Dan. Hey Jay. Chris is uppercutting the snake in the chin, as it is spitting acid. Chris then is captured by one of the limbs, Chris responds quickly by forming his arm into a blade and chopping the limb off. Letting Chris drop to the floor along with the amputated limb. Jay: You know Crazy Joe is soooooooooooo annoying! CC: Yeah, I know ri-Did you call Animo, 'Crazy Joe'? Jay: Shaddup. Marina is flinging out mana disks that are slicing through the snake's body, but the snake regenerates from the damage like nothing happened, along with the snake limb. Then Chris stabs the snake in the chest causing it to disappear into light. Chris: So Animo, what's your plan today! Animo: I'm not talking! Jay: Alright, Crazy Joes start chirping! Dan looks over to six capsules lying on the floor, and starts approaching them. Animo: Don't! Dan touches the six and a flashes of light appears. Six creatures appear the purple and black snake from before with snakes for limbs and a cobra hood, a black lion with a electric mane and yellow lightning bolts, a giant giraffe with a flaming mane its horns are made of fire, a giant water giant with a whirlpool body, a lower creature with a flower head and a tree body with petals for fingers, and finally a giant eagle creature with an extra pair of wings and arms with a feather projectile in one of its hands. Animo: NO! My Alimons! Animo's Alimons all run off across the cities. Marina: We gotta stop those creatures before they destroy the entire city! Dan: Looks like we're going to have to Catch 'em All! ''End Scene Dan and the gang start looking for the Alimon. ''A wild Fligle appeared! '' Dan: Go! CC! ''CC used Flame Arrows, Fligle avoided the attack. '' ''Fligle uses Feather Strike. It's super effective. CC used Inferno Arrow, CC runs under Fligle and becomes surrounded by flames and blasts Fligle. Dan throws Ali-Capsule, Gotcha! Fligle is caught! Dan: Okay we got one the first one! 5 more to go! Marina: Where might the others be? Dan: I have an idea! At the Game Shop L-ION breaks out of the doors roaring, valiantly. A wild L-ION appeared! Dan: Go! Marina! Marina used Mana Blast, it's not very effective. L-ION used Electric Roar, Marina avoided the attack. Marina used Mana Barrage, L-ION seems unaffected! L-ION used Lightning Lash, it's super effective. Marina used Spell, Marina used Somnus, L-ION fell asleep. Dan throws Ali-Capsule, Gotcha! L-ION IS caught! Scenes go by of Dan and Jay capturing Tidephoon and Giraferno. Dan and his friends are looking through a strip mall until....... A wild Solarsprout appeared! Dan: Go! Chris! Chris used Mace Punch, it's not very effective. Solarsprout used Seed Grendade. Chris used Metal Bash! It is super effective! Solarsprout used Tree Huggah! It is super effective! Chris used Axe Chop! It is super effective! Dan throws an Ali-Capsule. Gotcha! Solarsprout is caught! Chris: Kay, now we're down to one Alimon left! Dan: I have a good idea where it is! Dan spots Toxicoil hissing at him. A wild Toxicoil appeared! Dan: Go! Jay! Jay: Wait why are you sending me out!? Dan: Just go! Jay used Annoy, it is super effective! Toxicoil uses Acid Spit, Jay avoided the attack. Jay used Annoy, again it is super effective. Dan throws an Ali-Capsule, Gotcha! Toxicoil is caught! Dan: Yes we caught 'em all! End Scene Dan, Chris, Jay, Marina and CC dash back towards Animo, who sitting patiently on the ground. Dan: Read 'em and weep, Animo! Animo sees all of the capsules and a red exclaimation mark appear above his head. You are challenged by Mad Scientist Animo. Animo sends out Muterror. Dan and Jay send out Toxicoil and Girafferno. Muterror uses Dark Destruction it is super effective on Toxicoil and Girafferno. Girafferno uses Flare Bash, the attack misses. Toxicoil is Acid Spit, it is not very effective. Muterror uses Tentacle Whip. Girafferno uses Burning Ambitions, it is super effective. Muterror uses Dark Spiral, Toxicoil and Girafferno are trapped in a swiriling vortex. Toxicoil uses Coil Strike! Animo: My reputation as a villain is on the line here! Muterror uses Apocalypse! Toxicoil and Girafferno avoid this attack. Toxicoil uses Toxic Gas. Girafferno uses Flame Breath. Muterror has fainted. Animo: Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! I lost! I lost! Why am I such a pathetic villain! The Plumbers are shown taking Animo into custody. Dan: This was better than any video game! Jay: Shaddup. The team laughs. Chris: Hey, why don't you try to put them into your Omnitrixes! This is the end of this episode. Hope you enjoyed :D Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson CC Takaishi Chris Levin Marina Tealiton Blukic Driba Plumbers (cameo) Villains Dr. Animo Alimon That Appeared in this Episode Toxicoil (First Appearance) Girafferno (First Appearance) L-ION (First Appearance) Tidephoon (First Appearance) Solarsprout (First Appearance) Fligle (First Appearance) Trivia *This episode was based on a Pokemon video game. *This episode was written in the Pokemon video game style. *Animo is probably based on a villain group's scientist. *Blukic and Driba were shown watching a Pokemon episode mentioning Ash's Buizel. *Dan and Jay were playing Pokemon X and Y in a competitive battle. *As a running gag Jay keeps saying 'shaddup'. *This is the first episode to have no aliens appear.